


Not good enough for Truth in Cliche

by Cassells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Privates, Reaper76 - Freeform, Safer Sex, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: „Ich bin Captain Reyes und von nun an für Ihre Grundausbildung verantwortlich. Von nun an werden Sie nur sprechen, wenn es von Ihnen verlangt wird und das erste und das letzte Wort, das Ihre dreckigen Mäuler verlässt, wird SIR sein. Haben Sie Würmer das verstanden?“Diese nichtsnutzigen Pussys, die man ihm in seine Einheit gesteckt hatte, würden alle keine zwei Tage durchhalten, wenn er sie richtig in die Mangel nahm.





	Not good enough for Truth in Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Josh, für dich. Ich hasse und liebe dich, weil du mich zum Fanfiction schreiben gebracht hast, obwohl ich das in diesem Fandom nie tun wollte.  
> Full Metal Jacket, Jarhead und 'Muse - Psycho' sind eine wundervolle Inspiration gewesen.  
> Ich stehe unter Stress und Druck und schreibe eigentlich nur Sterek FFs, also verzeiht es mir, falls da eine Teen Wolf Reference drin ist :'D

„Ich bin Captain Reyes und von nun an für Ihre Grundausbildung verantwortlich. Von nun an werden Sie nur sprechen, wenn es von Ihnen verlangt wird und das erste und das letzte Wort, das Ihre dreckigen Mäuler verlässt, wird SIR sein. Haben Sie Würmer das verstanden?“  
Captain Reyes, seines Zeichens groß gebaut, muskulös, verdammt gutaussehend, aber auch furchteinflößend und bekannt als das größte Arschloch unter den Captains, lief den Flur an den Kadetten vorbei und besah sich dabei jeden Einzelnen, besah sie dabei mit dem abfälligsten Blick, den er zu bieten hatte. Diese nichtsnutzigen Pussys, die man ihm in seine Einheit gesteckt hatte, würden alle keine zwei Tage durchhalten, wenn er sie richtig in die Mangel nahm. Seine Stimme war laut und durchdringend. Bereits als er nur seinen Namen genannt hatte, hatte er die ersten Kadetten zusammenzucken sehen. 

„Sir, jawohl, Sir!“  
In einer Einheit konnte er die gesamte Mannschaft rufen hören.

Immerhin brachte dieser Haufen Maden es zustande drei Worte einheitlich zu sprechen. Auch wenn die Lautstärke definitiv zu wünschen übrig ließ.  
„Was soll dieser Bullshit?! Haben Sie nur Luft in den Eiern oder wurden mir kleine Mädchen in die Einheit gebracht?! Ich kann Sie nicht hören!“

„SIR, JAWOHL, SIR!“

Reyes konnte deutlich sehen und hören, dass die in schwarz gekleideten Kadetten sich anstrengten seinem Befehl nachzukommen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich die Ohren putzen, wenn Sie nichts hören.“

Reyes Kopf drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er den Satz hörte.  
„Welche Made von Ihnen hat das gesagt?!“  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen und schnellen Schrittes lief er in die Richtung.  
„Welcher von Ihnen Hobbyarschfickern war das, der gerade sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hat?!“  
Er blieb abrupt vor einem Kadetten stehen.  
„Waren Sie das?!“  
Reyes packte den Kadetten, der gut einen Kopf kleiner war als er selbst am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich nach oben.  
„Meinen Sie hier einen auf Witzbold machen zu müssen, Sie gestapelter Haufen Scheiße?!“

„Sir, Nein, Sir!“  
Die Stimme war sicher und fest und trotz dessen, dass Reyes‘ Gesicht nicht weit von dem des Kadetten entfernt war, schaute dieser geradeaus, ihm aber nicht in die Augen, als würde er es nicht einmal wagen dies zu tun.

„Sir, ich war das, Sir!“  
Der Kadett neben dem, den er gerade hielt, erhob seine Stimme, blieb aber stramm stehen.

Der Captain schaute ihn von oben bis unten an, als er auch schon ruhigen Schrittes auf ihn zuging. Der Private hatte anders als der Großteil der Einheit keinen Buzzcut, sondern strahlend blonde Haare, die ihm einen typischen Sunnyboy-Look verliehen. Er sah aus wie ein Farmer, hätte man ihn in ein kariertes Hemd gesteckt, fand Reyes zumindest. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Der Captain musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Trotz seinem Farmer-Look war Sunnyboy durchtrainiert und kräftig, hatte den anderen der Einheit gegenüber diesbezüglich wohl schon einen großen Vorteil, was allerdings wohl dafür sorgte, dass er sein Maul gerne aufriss, weil er sich dem Vorteil eben bewusst war. Reyes kräuselte die Lippen kurz. Er kannte diese Art von Mann. Sie kamen hier her, meinten die größten zu sein und bereits nach den ersten drei Tagen klappten sie zusammen wie ein schlecht gestapeltes Kartenhaus. Es würde ihm ein Leichtes sein diesen Kadetten zu brechen.  
„Na, wen haben wir denn hier?“  
Seine Stimme war ruhiger als zuvor, aber doch klang sie nun deutlich bedrohlicher.  
„Morrison“, las er vom Namensschild ab, das auf der Brust des Kadetten unter dem Overwatch Logo eingestickt war. Wie schon zuvor bei dem anderen Mann, griff er nach Morrisons Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich warne Sie einmal. Lassen Sie die Faxen oder ich reiß Ihnen den Kopf ab und scheiß Ihnen in den Hals. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“

„Sir, Aye, Sir!“  
Morrison schaute ihn nicht an und auch wenn er keine Mine verzog, konnte Reyes deutlich das Grinsen aus dessen Stimme heraushören, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Wenn Sie nicht tun, was Ihnen gesagt wird, wenn es Ihnen gesagt wird, werden Sie bestraft. Haben Sie das verstanden?!“  
Captain Reyes‘ Stimme wurde wieder lauter, sodass sie durch die gesamte Stube dröhnte.

„Sir, Aye, Sir!“

„Wenn Sie meine Basis ohne eine richtige Genehmigung verlassen, werde ich Sie finden und Ihren Arsch ins Gefängnis verfrachten. Haben Sie das verstanden?!“  
Noch immer hielt er den Kragen fest.

„Sir, Aye, Sir!“

„Schreien Sie es!“

„Sir, Aye, Sir!“

„Ich höre Sie nicht!“

„SIR, AYE, SIR!“

Jack Morrison schluckte, als der Captain ihn losließ, sich von ihm wegdrehte und den langen Flur der Stube, in der seine Einheit untergebracht war, hinablief. Sein Hals schmerzte vom lauten Schreien, aber doch wollte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Er behielt seine aufrechte Haltung, die Schultern zurück genommen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet, eigentlich nur ins Leere starrend. 

„Ihre Ärsche gehören nun mir!“

„SIR, AYE, SIR!“  
„Sir, sehr gerne, Sir!“

Reyes konnte nicht glauben, was er da unterschwellig hörte, als die Einheit brüllte. Er machte direkt auf dem Absatz kehrt und drehte sich wieder zurück zu Morrison, der ihn kurz anschaute, dann aber direkt wieder geradeaus schaute.  
„Haben Sie mich eben angestarrt, Morrison?!“

„Sir, Nein, Sir!“  
Jack blickte geradeaus.

„Oh, finden Sie nicht, dass ich in meiner Uniform gut aussehe?“

Jack konnte nicht genau sagen, ob der Captain gleich ausflippen oder ruhig bleiben würde. Seine Stimme war ruhig, im Gegensatz zu zuvor jedoch unbedrohlich, aber doch war es gut möglich, dass er gleich in die Luft gehen würde.  
„Sir, Sie sehen in Ihrer Uniform fabelhaft aus, Sir!“

„Das heißt also Sie sind schwul und haben sich in mich verliebt, Morrison?!“  
Reyes war ihm so nahe, dass der Kadett bereits sein Aftershave riechen konnte.

„Sir, ich bin nicht schwul sondern bisexuell, Sir!“

„Sie stehen also dazu ein Arschficker zu sein?!“  
Die Stimme des Captains wurde wieder lauter.

„Sir, ich ficke nur Vaginas, aber lasse mich in den Arsch ficken, Sir!“  
Jack konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass eine von Reyes‘ Augenbrauen kurz unwillkürlich nach oben zuckte, was ihn dazu verleitete kurz zu grinsen.

„Dann kommen Sie doch mal in meinem Büro vorbei und lassen Sie sich in den Arsch ficken, Morrison!“

Jack war klar, dass Reyes scherzte und er wusste ganz genau, dass er ihm wirklich den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er nun etwas Falsches sagte. Er durfte es sich an seinem ersten Tag nicht schon mit seinem Captain verscherzen, auch wenn er gerade haarscharf dabei war, wenn er sich nicht endlich einen Hirn-zu-Mund-Filter aneignete, von dem er eigentlich dachte, dass er ihn schon lange verloren hätte, aber doch empfand er es als äußerst amüsant zu beobachten, wie Reyes auf jede seiner Aussagen reagierte. Doch wieder zuckte sein Mundwinkel.  
„Sir, ich werde tun, was Sie sagen, Sir!“

Reyes‘ Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder zusammen.  
„Ich HASSE Ihre vorlaute Klappe und ich werde Sie wie eine Zigarette ausdrücken, Kadett! Folgen Sie mir in mein Büro, wo ich Ihnen den Arsch aufreißen kann!“  
Er drehte sich weg und ging den Flur hinab.  
„ABTRETEN!“

Jacks Haltung lockerte sich kurz, als er auch schon hinter dem Captain hinterher ging, darauf achtete dessen Schritt standzuhalten, aber immer hinter ihm zu bleiben. Er bekam von vielen der Kadetten mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen, denn es war wohl allen klar, dass er sich gerade selbst in die Scheiße geredet hatte. Reyes würde ihn fertig machen und Jack konnte nur froh darüber sein, dass er es nicht vor der versammelten Mannschaft machte. 

 

„Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich.“  
Reyes‘ Stimme war ruhig, als sie das Büro betraten und Jack tat wie man ihm geheißen, als er schon dabei zusehen konnte, wie der Andere die Jalousien aus Aluminium schloss, indem er an einer Stange am Fensterrand drehte. Das Büro war nun sicher vor Blicken von außen, aber doch war es nicht komplett dunkel im Raum. 

Jack wusste nicht, was nun passieren würde, aber sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er erneut schluckte. Ihm lag wieder ein dummer Spruch auf der Zunge, den er sich zum Glück gerade so verkneifen konnte.

„Sie lassen sich also gerne in den Arsch ficken, Kadett?“

Jack konnte Reyes dabei zusehen, wie er um seinen Schreibtisch herum wieder auf ihn zukam und sich dabei mit einer Hand gekonnt die Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete, somit Stück für Stück seine muskulöse Brust entblößte, auf der Jack einige Narben entdecken konnte, die sich über die dunkel gebräunte Haut zogen. Wieder schluckte er hart und kam sich kurz wie in einem billigen Porno vor, aber nichts hätte Jack im Moment lieber sein können, denn FUCK, der Andere war wirklich der attraktivste Mann, den er seit langem gesehen hatte.  
„Sir, ja, Sir.“  
Seine Stimme war fast schon leise und unsicher, als er sprach, da er doch immer noch damit rechnete, dass der Captain ihm gleich die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügelte. Doch er stand aufrecht, die Arme hinter dem Rücken, wie er es zuvor schon getan hatte.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie noch immer stocksteif dastehen und Ihre Uniform tragen.“  
Reyes‘ Mundwinkel zuckte kurz nach oben, als seine Schritte immer weiter auf den Kadetten zugingen, bis er fast direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Genauso nahe, wie sie sich zuvor schon gewesen waren, als sie noch von den anderen Kadetten umgeben waren. Seine Hand legte sich an den Kragen von Jacks schwarzer Uniform, als er leicht über den Stoff fuhr, fast nur seine Fingerspitzen benutzte und zusehen konnte, wie Jacks Atmung zunehmend stockender wurde. Dann packte er den Kragen fest mit einer Hand und zog den Kadetten an sich, nur um ihn gleich darauf mit seinem kompletten Körper wieder gegen die Tür zu drücken, die Jack zuvor verschlossen hatte.

Etwas erschrocken ließ Jack die Luft aus seinen Lungen und krallte sich instinktiv in das Hemd des Captains. Er schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, konnte dabei sehen, wie dessen Augen von seinen eigenen zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück wanderten. Jack grinste schief.  
„Sir, ich bekomme den Eindruck, dass Sie schüchtern sind, Sir.“  
Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Captain sich sofort holen würde, was er wollte, aber doch standen sie nun regungslos an der Türe, starrten sich einfach nur an, während nichts geschah und die Luft zwischen ihnen so knisterte, dass sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen zu schien. 

Die Aussage alleine reichte dazu aus, dass Reyes sich nach vorne beugte und Jack verlangend küsste, ihm keinen Moment gab, um zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschah, als er auch schon mit seiner Zunge dessen Mund ausraubte. Jacks Arme schlangen sich um den Hals des Größeren, als dieser zeitgleich mit seinen Händen unter Jacks Hintern griff und ihn nach oben hob, sodass Jack seine Beine um dessen Hüften schlingen konnte. Fuck, dieser Kuss war das Beste, was passiert war, seit er sich bei Overwatch eingeschrieben hatte. Kaum dass Jack den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte, bewegte Reyes sich auch schon zum Schreibtisch und während er den Blonden mit nur einer Hand festhielt, was den Kadetten ungemein beeindruckte, soweit er sich denn darauf konzentrieren konnte, da sie sich immer noch wie wild küssten, fegte der Captain mit der freien Hand in einer Bewegung den Großteil der Unterlagen, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, auf den Boden, wo sie sich quer verteilten und liegenblieben. Vermutlich würde sich später ein First Class Private darum kümmern müssen, dass alles wieder an seinem ordnungsgemäßen Platz lag.  
Jack fand sich auf dem Rücken auf den Schreibtisch gedrückt wieder, während Reyes sich über ihn beugte, ihn weiterhin hart und innig küsste. Seine Erektion drückte bereits gegen Jacks Oberschenkel.

„Sir, sind Sie ebenfalls ein Arschficker, Sir?“  
Jack löste den Kuss, um nach Luft zu schnappen, grinste den Captain dann an und leckte sich über die Unterlippe, als er den Wortlaut des Anderen nachahmte.

Reyes machte sich daran die Uniform des Kadetten auf schnellstem Wege zu öffneten und war erstaunt, dass er unter dessen Oberteil tatsächlich mehr Muskeln erkennen konnte, als er gerechnet hatte, aber verdammt, dieser Junge hatte mehr zu bieten, als er vorgab. Schon als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er ihn haben musste, aber doch war Homosexualität immer noch eine Sache, über die man nicht sprach, aber doch hatte Jack so offen vor der gesammelten Mannschaft gesagt, dass er bisexuell war, dass sich in Gabriels Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt hatte und er sich sicher war, dass er diesen Kadetten haben konnte, wenn er ihn nur wollte und verdammte Scheiße, das wollte er.

„Einer, der gleich Ihren Arsch ficken wird, Morrison.“  
Seine Hände legten sich an den Gürtel des Kadetten und öffneten ihn mit geschickten Handgriffen, als der Knopf und der Reißverschluss schon folgten und er ihm problemlos die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln hinunterziehen konnte, wo sie dann aufgrund der Schuhe hängen blieb, aber doch störte er sich scheinbar nicht groß daran, denn im selben Zug zog er Jack komplett vom Schreibtisch herunter, drehte ihn um und drückte ihn mit der Brust voran auf den leer gefegten Schreibtisch.

Jack ließ alles nur zu gerne mit sich geschehen, entließ ab und an ein erstauntes Keuchen, aber war sehr froh darüber, dass Reyes nicht lange herumfackelte, sondern seinen Worten Taten folgen ließ. Dies würde von Jacks Seite aus definitiv keine lange Sache werden, denn an seiner Spitze bildeten sich jetzt schon die ersten Lusttropfen. Er mochte es grob angefasst zu werden und die harte Art des Captains war genau das, was er brauchte.  
„Sir, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie Kondome und Gleitgel in Ihrem Schreibtisch haben, Sir.“

Wie auf Kommando ließ Reyes von ihm ab und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, öffnete die zweite Schublade von oben und zu Jacks Erstaunen konnte er sehen, dass die Schublade einen doppelten Boden hatte, den Reyes heraushob und eine Tube Gleitgel mitsamt einem Kondom herausholte.

Jack richtete sich auf, griff sofort nach der Tube, als sie hingehalten wurde und drückte sich das Gel auf die Finger, brachte sie hinter sich an seinen Anus, um sich gleich darauf einen einzuführen. Er war es gewohnt, denn er hatte vor seiner Zeit bei Overwatch viel Sex und viele One Night Stands gehabt, zudem masturbierte er regelmäßig und machte Gebrauch von seinem Hintern. Er würde nicht lange brauchen, bis er vorbereitet war, aber doch würde es mehrere Finger brauchen, denn er sah die Erektion des Anderen, und während er bereits einen zweiten Finger in sich schob, konnte er dem Captain dabei zusehen, wie dieser sich über die Unterlippe leckte und seinen harten Schwanz dazu wichste, dass Jack sich vorbereitete.

„Sir, macht Sie das an, Sir?“  
Seine Stimme kam stockend, da er sich dazu entschlossen hatte zu sprechen, als er einen dritten Finger in sich einführte, alle drei dann auf einmal spreizte und sich mehr oder weniger selbst damit fickte. Eine Antwort bekam er allerdings nicht, stattdessen öffnete Reyes das Kondom und rollte es sich mit wenigen, geübten Handgriffen über, kam dann direkt zu Jack, der noch immer vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

Wie schon zuvor wurde der Kadett hart mit der Brust voran auf die Platte gedrückt und er entzog sich selbst seine Finger, hielt sich links und rechts am Schreibtisch fest, als er Reyes‘ harte Erektion auch schon an seinem Anus spürte.  
Eigentlich rechnete er damit, dass der Captain sich nun mit einem Stoß in ihm versenken würde, aber doch drang er langsam, fast schon vorsichtig in ihn ein, wofür Jack ihm insgeheim unglaublich dankbar war, denn verdammt, sein Schwanz war bedeutend größer und länger als seine Finger und jedes verfickte Spielzeug, das er sich je eingeführt hatte. Er würde einige Momente brauchen, ehe er sich an den Schmerz und das Ziehen gewöhnt hatte. Schon während des Eindringend hatte Jack scharf die Luft eingesogen und sich fester in die Platte gekrallt.

„Sir, geben Sie mir einen Moment, Sir.“  
Er sprach leise und versuchte regelmäßig ein und aus zu atmen. Jack wusste nicht, ob Reyes ihm diesen Moment gewähren wurde, denn seine gesamte ruppige Art schien all dem entgegen zu sprechen.

Reyes wiederum legte seine flache Hand auf Jacks unteren Rücken und fuhr ruhige Kreise über die weiße Haut, auch wenn es ihm selbst schwer fiel nun nicht einfach in die heiße Enge um sich herum zu stoßen und ihn hart zu ficken, wie er es geplant hatte. Er knurrte leise, aber doch hörte er nicht auf die weiche Haut mit seiner Hand zu liebkosen.  
Er bewegte sich ein kleines Stückchen nach vorne, erhielt jedoch ein leises Wimmern seitens des Blonden. Gabriel konnte es nicht sagen wie lange er beinahe regungslos in dem Kadetten stand, bis dieser letztlich einfach kurz nickte und er sich ein Stück herausziehen konnte, nur um gleich darauf wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Die Enge war unbeschreiblich und kaum auszuhalten, um langsam an die Sache heranzugehen, zumal die Erregung in Gabriel inzwischen Ausmaße anzunehmen schien. Er war bis zum Zerbersten geladen und wollte den Blonden einfach nur noch ficken. Sie waren nicht hier um Liebe zu machen oder um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.  
Seine Stöße nahmen innerhalb von Sekunden wieder den harten Rhythmus auf, den sie zuvor schon angenommen hatten, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatten. 

Jack stöhnte unterdrückt auf und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Er wusste, dass er nicht allzu laut sein durfte, ansonsten würde er nicht nur sich selbst outen – Was weniger schlimm war, immerhin konnte er offen zu seiner Bisexualität stehen – sondern auch den Captain und das war eine Sache, die dieser selbst übernehmen sollte. Aber doch fiel es ihm sehr schwer, denn der Größere fickte ihn gerade so verdammt gut. Er füllte ihn komplett aus, schien mit jedem einzelnen Stoß zu wissen, welchen Winkel er annehmen musste, um Jack direkt um den Verstand zu bringen. Er versuchte sich etwas vom Schreibtisch aufzurichten und wurde dann direkt schon von Reyes nach oben gezogen, sodass er mit seinem Rücken an dessen Brust stieß und wurde so dann an den Hüften festgehalten, wodurch der Captain noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte als zuvor. Es war so verdammt geil. Jack griff mit seiner linken Hand hinter sich an Reyes Hinterkopf und drehte zeitgleich seinen Kopf etwas, sodass er ihre Lippen miteinander verschließen konnte.

Der Kuss war feucht und eher verwaschen, aber doch konnten sie sich beide im Moment nichts Passenderes vorstellen als diesen Kuss. Er war für den Moment einfach nur perfekt.

„Fuck, Reyes!“  
Es kam ungewollt heraus, aber doch stöhnte Jack in den Mund des Anderen, als dieser nach seiner Erektion griff und anfing zu pumpen. Er achtete selbst nicht einmal mehr darauf, dass er ihn weder SIR noch CAPTAIN genannt hatte, sondern direkt bei dem einzigen Namen, den er von ihm kannte und das war nun mal dessen Nachname. Fuck, Jack war so kurz davor einfach nur härter denn je zu kommen. Mit jedem einzelnen Stoß traf Reyes direkt auf seine Prostata, trieb ihn damit immer weiter dem Abgrund entgegen.

Gabriels Stöße wurden unrhythmischer und abgehackter. Seine eine Hand krallte sich fast schon in die Hüfte des Kadetten, während die andere immer schneller an dessen Erektion auf und ab glitt, ihn immer schneller wichste. Er war so kurz davor. Es hätte ihm peinlich sein sollen, dass er nicht einmal fünf Minuten durchhielt, aber doch war in ihm alles so angestaut, dass er einfach nur noch kommen wollte. Zu lange hatte er schon keinen Sex mehr gehabt und Masturbation brachte ihm nicht die Erlösung, die er brauchte. Morrison gab ihm genau das, was er wollte und benötigte.  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge und sog dessen Geruch tief in sich auf, musste an sich halten nicht in die weiße Haut zu beißen, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, als er sich schließlich in das Kondom entleerte, immer noch tief in dem Kadetten war. Sein Stöhnen wurde dadurch unterdrückt, dass er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste.

Es schien dazu auszureichen, dass der Blonde kam. Jack spritzte nicht nur über die Hand des Captains, sondern auch auf den leeren Schreibtisch und er wäre vornüber gekippt, hätte Reyes ihn nicht immer noch festgehalten. Sein Schwanz zuckte noch zwei-dreimal in der Hand des Anderen, bis dieser ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurück ging, nachdem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Jack alleine stehen blieb.

Jack grinste schief und leckte sich über die Lippen, als er seinem Vorgesetzten dabei zusehen konnte, wie dieser seine Hand sporadisch mit einem Taschentuch reinigte und anschließend das Kondom von seiner Erektion zog, es verknotete und in den Mülleimer warf, bevor er Jack ebenfalls die Taschentücher gab. Seine eigene Reinigung war ebenfalls eher sporadisch. Er würde später duschen gehen. So zog er sich seine Hose nach oben und suchte sich sein Hemd wieder, um dieses gleich darauf anzuziehen und zuzuknöpfen.  
„Ich schätze kaum, dass es mir das eben einfacher macht, meine vorlaute Klappe zu halten, Captain.“

Reyes, der inzwischen ebenfalls wieder angezogen war, grinste ihn schief an und Jack hätte augenblicklich sterben können, denn dieses Grinsen war definitiv das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte.  
„Gabriel.“

Jacks Augen weiteten sich ein Stück weit, als er den Namen vernahm, von dem er sofort ausging, dass es sich um den Vornamen des Anderen handelte.

„Wenn ich deine vorlaute Klappe noch öfter zum Schweigen bringen muss, Kadett, dann nenn mich bei meinem Namen, wenn wir unter uns sind.“

„Ich bin Jack.“  
Er grinste etwas breiter und ging auf Gabriel zu, war erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich, dass er ihm das Du angeboten hatte, wenn sie zu zweit waren. Aber doch wollte er sich den Scherz nicht nehmen lassen.  
„Mein Arsch gehört sowas von nur dir.“

„Wie war das?!“  
Gabriels Ton wurde etwas schärfer, aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Sir, nur Ihnen, Sir.“

 

Als Jack bei seiner Einheit ankam, bekam er erneut mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen, aber doch wagte es keiner zu fragen, was passiert war. Sicher war nur, dass Jack sein Mundwerk nun erst recht aufreißen würde.


End file.
